Endless
by emeraldoni
Summary: A persons life never ends, and neither does their love. Through thick and thin, they will find their friend, they will follow the tug of those bonds, and they will strengthen the link between them...'NarutoxSakura'...'Naruto'


**Endless**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or story, these belong to Kishimoto (unless someone bought him out?) but I do own the plot of this little tangent you are about to read. _

WARNING: Contains spoilers up to volume 36. You have been warned.

Childhood love is such a funny thing. It is like the wind, and evanescent thing, never taken seriously enough, and always changing. It wanes and bursts. It causes one to do odd acts with no apparent logic. And though it may be sure, it burns brighter than the sun for the small amount of time.

But childhood love is filled with pain.

The love is never returned. It is never released. The love is scorned, misplaced, looked down upon because of the givers age. It is the squeezing of the heart from afar. It is the little twirl of the breeze that most important person doesn't notice, or ignores.

But worst of all, childhood love never fades.

It always breaks.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

The memory of Yamata sensei being cut off is one that Sakura would never forget. He knew.

He knew.

How could he know?

But he did.

And she had no time to react, they were interrupted. Sai had disappeared, Naruto… Well, Naruto was recovering.

Oh, how it hurt so much to see him like that. She had barely just learned of Naruto's secret. The moment he uttered those words, the ones of him containing the Kyuubi, Sakura began to curse herself.

How could she make fun of him?

How could she insult him?

How could she look down upon him?

"_Sakura, the truth is—"_

Oh, how those words just _wouldn't leave her head_.

She tried every possible way to get rid of them, but nothing seemed to work. Everyone thought she loved Sasuke. _She _thought she loved Sasuke. How could she love a violent, ramen-eating idiot like Naruto. It was impossible.

Yeah… She, Haruno Sakura, loved Sasuke. End of story. Last page of the book.

At least, that's what she told her self.

And yet, when she saw Naruto transform like that…

Sakura found her self willing to risk her life. She would _die _for him. She would do anything for him. They had been through everything together. Barely adolescents, a mere fifteen years old, and already she had found the thread that attached their souls.

So when Naruto gained his fourth tail, when he was more Kyuubi then boy, when he had lost himself to rage, that's when she decided to save him. That's when she decided to devote herself to him.

Naruto, with his eyes like the deepest and clearest of lakes, and his hair like sunlit wheat, she found something she could truly treasure.

Of course, it took her awhile to understand that notion, the way her body would act on its own when it came to him.

"_It's not what you do for Naruto that's important…"_

She had pondered those words so much. The whole time, from when they went to retrieve Sai to when they met up with Orochimaru, what Yamata said bashed against the walls of her mind, calling to her heart in a sense that… well, made no sense.

"_Sakura, I can tell just by looking at you…"_

When they saw Sasuke… For the first time in years, they found him. And then, unlike before, she felt no leap of the heart, no tightening of the chest.

Instead, she felt sadness. Her eyes burned and her throat clenched and she saw a friend, and brother, who had lost his self.

Sakura felt pity for the beautiful boy looking down at them from the Cliffside.

That's when it first hit her, the revelation. That's when she knew.

Oh Kami.

"_Its how strongly you feel about him that counts…"_

She loved Naruto.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Naruto laughed triumphantly. This was much easier than it looked, or sounded (seeing as how the explanation that Kakashi sensei didn't register all to well).

In fact, Naruto had already split the leaf halfway. With his Bushin No Justu (Clone jutsu) he would be able to finish this in no time.

Naruto snickered, dropping the cut leaf in his hand. His clones had this covered. While they were working, he would just go grab a bite to eat. The shinobi glanced at Kakashi sensei reading under the tree—the new—unreleased—volume of Ichi Ichi Paradise by Jiraiya propped lazily in a gloved hand. Peaking a snatch at Yamata—who was currently concentrating on keeping the Kyuubi under control—Naruto smirked, silently tiptoeing away into the surrounding woodlands.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura rolled her eyes at the boy sitting next to her. She swore Sai had to be the most socially retarded person she ever met, including both Sasuke and Naruto, and that was quite a feat considering his competition.

The dark-haired Sasuke look alike slurped quietly on his ramen, and Sakura groaned again. Shouldn't Ino show up about now? Lately she had become quite obsessed with the idiot, and she was all too happy to give him away. Oh, she liked Sai, and all that, but he could really grate on her nerves.

Especially when he started trying to come up with nicknames for her.

Of course, she handled it like a mature and irrational adult, letting the comments fly right by her. As long as she found a body to punch, most likely the offenders (as Sai's many bruises indicated) she would be perfectly fine.

Kami, where was the pig when you needed her? Sakura was about ready to die. She could not be seen at Ichirikus with Sai. The only reason she was here was because she had been hoping to find Naruto. Fate has a funny way of getting to us though, and she met up with another idiot instead.

Their conversation had been none to gratifying. Just as long as Sai never showed Tsunade-shishou his black and blue chest (and head and arms and…) then she could get away with any sort of punishment. Of course as soon as they met he had to get him self into trouble.

"_Ah, Sakura, how are you today?"_

"_Sai! What are you doing around here? I thought you were talking to Tsunade-sama."_

"_I was. But then I decided to head over to the library. I found this wonderful new book about fostering interpersonal relationships. It is quite intriguing. Though it is supposed to be about relationships, I have never, in public, seen anybody act this way."_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Oh, really? And what's the name of the book?"_

_The telltale orange cover came into Sakura's view as Sai pulled it out of his bag. _

"_You have got to be kidding me. You're not serious." Sakura said flatly. _

"_No, it really is interesting. And from this material I have found some new nicknames that might work for you—"_

_The fuming young kunoichi snapped the book form Sai's hand, "I never want to catch you reading Ichi Ichi Paradise again. Its smut and it has nothing to do with real life."_

_Sakura was left speechless when a few more volumes were piled into her hands, each with an odd and perverted cover and a half-naked woman. _

"_Right."_

_In the end, they had been stuffed deep into her bag, hopefully to never see the light of say until they were transferred into the library drop-off box. _

Dropping her head onto her crossed arms, skin scratching against the rough o wood of the counter, Sakura began to grumble, "Where is that idiot anyway. He's _always _here. Kami hates me though, I guess, because he doesn't come the one second I do."

Sai glanced at his companion who had turned down food in preference of a pout instead, "Is something the matter, Sakura?"

Sakura glared at the unlimited smile on her annoyances face, and her scowl deepened, "Where's Naruto?"

"I believe he's training. Something about his own original, ultimate jutsu, but formed in a week. At least, that's what I could gather form his garbled message."

The furrow between the frustrated girl's brows deepened, "Stupid…"

Her spine quickly straitened though when a familiar voice called out to her, "Sakura-chaaaan!"

Sakura grinned, "Naruto!"

The yellow-haired shinobi jogged up to them, collapsing in a stool next to Sakura.

"Hey! Whatcha' guys doing?"

Her smile faded slightly, "Aren't you supposed to be training, Naruto?"

Scratching the back f his head, Naruto grinned, "I am!"

Sakura's wavering smile turned right back into a frown, "This is just like that time in the theatre, isn't it?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know, the "Sky princess", Princess Fuun, _training _while watching the movie."

"No, no, this is nothing like that."

"You sure, because I seem to remember watching the movie, _upside down, _from the _ceiling _was your idea. Remember, _chakre control."_

Naruto just waved a hand at her, reaching for his chopsticks as a bowl of ramen appeared before him. Before he could even dig in, Sakura made her move.

"Don't you even _think _of eating that without manners. You won't slurp, or spill, and you will use utensils, not fingers."

"Hey," Sai said, "This kind of reminds of that one chapter of Ichi Ichi Paradise, volume two, when—"

Sakura quickly silenced him.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Naruto glanced up at Sakura as she killed Sai with her eyes, taking how she looked especially nice today. He had thought she would be really upset after seeing Sasuke like they did, but she wasn't that bad. In fact, while though she did seem a little depressed, she didn't seem to be stuck on the fact that he had yet to fulfill his promise to her.

That promise hovered over his head. It never seemed to leave him alone. Every time Naruto caught Sakura's leaf-green eyes her tears would infiltrate his vision, and he would be reminded of what he had to do.

It hurt sometimes, Sakura had never cared for him like she did Sasuke. If Naruto hadn't been a part of it, he would have laughed at their little love triangle. Sakura loved Sasuke, Naruto loved Sakura, Sasuke…

Well, he said he found them annoyances.

"_You are my closest friend…"_

They were bound by bonds that could never break. No matter how hard Sasuke tried to severe those bonds, they would inexplicably remain.

From the very beginning Sasuke had tried to prevent the ties from forming. Inevitably, they formed, and had a strength that nothing could weaken. Even after these years they still remained. Naruto, following the tug of that link, would find Sasuke, wherever he was, and bring him back.

Not for him self, and only a little bit for Sakura. He could not allow his closest friend. He would prevent the other boy's pain at any cost. Sasuke would not be lost.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura smiled as she turned back towards Naruto, currently on his second bowl of kimchi ramen. How he could eat such spicy stuff was beyond her. Just looking at it made her want to get something sweet. She ordered a small bowl of ice-cream; that being the only dessert that provided.

Sucking on the cold stuff, Sakura was startled when she heard the sound of Naruto's voice. It sounded broken for a moment, as though it hurt for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

The kunoichi was genuinely surprised. What did Naruto have to be sorry for? He had done everything for her; he had always been there for her.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked away from her with the same eyes he held the time he was in the hospital from fighting Sasuke, when Sasuke first left. She hated it when he felt that way, when his expression was one of shame and self-loathing. Naruto had nothing to feel bad about.

"I couldn't bring him back. I promised you, and I still haven't done it."

Sakura's eyes softened as she looked at the boy next to her.

"Naruto…"

"You shouldn't be away form the one you love for so long. It's my fault."

A strained smile adorned Sakura's face, and she scooted a little closer.

"You're right; friends shouldn't be away for so long. I do love him; he is a companion, a brother that I could never forget."

If possible, Naruto's expression became even more pained. He didn't even realize this was out of character for her.

"But you know what?"

His shoulders twitched slightly in a haggard shrug. Sakura leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"At least I have you."

"_Sakura, the truth is…"_

She knew what he was going to say.

"The truth is, Naruto…"

"_Sakura, why are you crying…?"_

"I love you more than anything."

Naruto stared at the girl sitting next to him, her eyes wet with tears ready to shed. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura rubbed her cheeks, "I don't know…" She whispered.

A rough hand caressed her cheek, pushing the wetness away.

"Sorry…" she murmured.

"Well," Naruto said, his voice stronger, "You already know how I feel."

A weak laugh came from Sakura's throat, "Actually, I'm not really sure."

"I've told you a millions times. Why do you think I always try to get you to go on dates with me?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be an idiot. It's because a love you."

Sakura sniffled and laughed, her tears melting the already goopy ice-cream in front of her.

"Thanks, Naruto."

Leaning to her side, she quickly pecked him on the lips.

They were interrupted by Sai's voice, "Is this one of those relationships under the 'lovers' category?"

Blushing, and glaring at the boy, Sakura growled, "Shut up, Sai."

"_It's how strongly you feel about him that counts."_

Oh, she hoped that counted, because her feelings could lift the world.

**Fin**

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

**A/N: **I've seen SakuraxSasuke fics everywhere, so I decided to do one with Naruto and Sakura. It kind of makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, at the moment, Sasuke is totally evil (Kind of) or at least consumed and obsessed (though totally hott) with his brother. And this thought that maybe she cares more about Naruto than she lets on came about when he transformed. You know those italics? Yes, actual quotes form the story. The present moment of the story is of the first chapter of volume 36. the rest is from like volume 34 or something.

I hope you enjoyed… for those of you that read my other fics, I have been persuaded to write a part two for 'Reality of Thy Love' and 'My Little Red Thread'. These WILL NOT be series or anything, think of the part two as a kind of epilogue. Of course, it will take a while to get these out, so be patient.

Until next time,

emeraldoni

PS: If you have any questions about any terms, review or message me and I will get back to you.


End file.
